tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate
Pirate is the second episode of TUGS. Plot Engineering parts need to be taken to Scuttlebutt Pete, the dredger so he can start work early. Ten Cents is ordered to take on the job, as he is the first tug to return to the Star Dock. He delivers the barge loaded with goods, and after encountering Zip and Zug, moors the barge, noticing a mysterious figure moving in an old warehouse. That foggy night, a stranger to the port steals Ten Cents' barge. Zip and Zug discover it is missing the next morning, and are sure that Ten Cents has stolen it. They head out to tell Captain Star, who tells them how he has already received a complaint from the client. He then speaks sternly to Ten Cents about the matter. Ten Cents tried to explain that he had delivered the parts, but Captain Star sends him to do dredger detail as punishment. As Ten Cents is working with Scuttlebutt Pete, Grampus, the midget submarine, pops up. He says how he has heard the whole story, which Ten Cents certainly does not find amusing. Zak and Zebedee happen to come by and taunt Ten Cents. Sunshine, who has just arrived, informs Ten Cents he has to do more work for the Z-Stacks, which is part of the punishment. Ten Cents must tow an oil barge. After more taunting from Zak and Zebedee, he heads off, annoyed. That night, Grampus can not sleep due to the loud music coming from the Bridge Café Band, and goes out for a nosey round the harbour. He encounters an unknown tug, who stole the barge the previous night, which Ten Cents was blamed for. Grampus sees he is stealing Ten Cents' oil barge, and worries who it could be. Through the night, even more barges disappear. The next morning, a big meeting is held between the Star Fleet and the Z-Stacks at The Star Dock, on how to try and catch the “Pirate”. Captain Star and Captain Zero have come up with a plan, which will see all the tugs going out in pairs, to camp out in designated areas, and try and spot and nick the Pirate. Meanwhile, Grampus is searching where he lost the Pirate the night before. He sees an old warehouse that hasn't been used for years and goes inside. The “Pirate” tug is being ordered by two sinister, green-eyed tugs to steal another barge. He must do so to keep his uncle from being scuttled. Grampus sees everything, luckily not being spotted. That night, Captain Star and Captain Zero’s big plan is put into action. Top Hat is paired with Warrior, which he is not in the least satisfied. Ten Cents and Sunshine are paired together also. Sunshine is comforting Ten Cents' feelings. Suddenly, Grampus emerges and warns them of what he had seen. Their so called “Pirate” is a tugboat called Sea Rogue, who is forced into stealing the barges. Ten Cents and Sunshine are very surprised. Also paired are Zip and Zug, who see Ten Cents and Sunshine leaving their posts with Grampus, out to find Sea Rogue, but think they are out to steal barges. Zip and Zug then follow. The green-eyed tugs then plan their escape, putting out lightships, lighthouses, and covering up bell buoys to remain undetected. Meanwhile, Sea Rogue is found by Ten Cents and Sunshine. He explains about his uncle. They come up with a big plan to capture the villains. Zip and Zug find the old warehouse and are chased out by the green-eyed tugs. Grampus goes to save Sea Rogue’s uncle. Ten Cents, Sunshine and Sea Rogue take the chance to charge the villains, and put their green lights out once and for all. Warrior sees that something is going on. Not paying attention, he bumps into the flare barge, causing it to go off. The next morning, a slightly singed Warrior and Top Hat take the villains away, Grampus goes off for a nice rest, and Sea Rogue and his uncle head for home. Hercules tells Ten Cents and Sunshine that they did a good job and that Captain Star is sorry for not believing Ten Cents about the missing barges. Zip and Zug are nearby, and they boast to Ten Cents and Sunshine that nothing scares them. Zug then clumsily bumps into a flare barge behind him, and both he and Zip runs away in fright, which Ten Cents and Sunshine find a great joke. Characters *Captain Star *Ten Cents *Top Hat *Warrior *Sunshine *Grampus *Captain Zero *Zorran *Zebedee *Zak *Zug *Zip *Sea Rogue *Scuttlebutt Pete *Sea Rogue's Uncle *The Pirates *Big Mac (speaks only in VHS version) *Hercules (speaks only in VHS version; minor cameo in TV version) *Sally Seaplane (cameo) *Big Mickey (cameo) *Mighty Mo (cameo) *Little Ditcher (cameo) *Frank or Eddie (cameo) *Lillie Lightship (cameo, only appears in VHS version, minor speaking role in Japanese version) *Bell Buoy (speaks only in VHS version) *Fire Tug (cameo) *Pearl/Lord Stinker (faceless cameo) Trivia Goofs In Other Languages * Japanese, かいぞく船をやっつけろ - Fearsome and Loathsome Pirate Ship * Finnish, Merirosvo - Pirate Gallery SunshinePirateUKVHSInlay.jpg|UK VHS cover Sunshine au cover.jpg|Australian VHS cover Sunshine-PirateVHS.JPG|UK tape Sunshine au tape.jpg|Australian tape Sunshine au tapefront.jpg|Australian tape front Sunshine Pirate Finnish.jpg|Finnish VHS cover TUGSJapaneseVHSCoverPirate.jpg|Single Japanese VHS Cover TUGSVHSJapanesePart1.jpg|Japanese Sunshine/Pirate/Trapped VHS PirateTVTitleCard.png|TV Title Card PirateVideoTitleCard.png|VHS Title Card Pirate1.png|Star Tug and Marine Logo Pirate2.png Pirate3.png Pirate4.png Pirate5.png Pirate6.png Pirate7.png Pirate8.png Pirate9.png Pirate10.png Pirate11.png|Shot exclusive to 15 Minute Version Pirate12.png Pirate13.png Pirate14.png Pirate15.png Pirate16.png Pirate17.png Pirate18.png Pirate19.png Pirate20.png Pirate21.png Pirate22.png Pirate23.png Pirate24.png Pirate25.png Pirate26.png Pirate27.png Pirate28.png Pirate29.png Pirate30.png|Shot exclusive to 15 Minute Version Pirate31.png Pirate32.png Pirate33.png Pirate34.png Pirate35.png Pirate36.png Pirate37.png Pirate38.png Pirate39.png Pirate40.png Pirate41.png Pirate42.png Pirate43.png Pirate44.png Pirate45.png Pirate46.png Pirate47.png Pirate48.png Pirate49.png Pirate50.png Pirate51.png Pirate52.png Pirate53.png Pirate54.png Pirate55.png Pirate56.png Pirate57.png Pirate58.png Pirate59.png Pirate60.png Pirate61.png Pirate62.png Pirate63.png Pirate64.png Pirate65.png Pirate66.png Pirate67.png Pirate68.png Pirate69.png Pirate70.png Pirate71.png Pirate72.png Pirate73.png Pirate74.png Pirate75.png Pirate76.png Pirate77.png Pirate78.png Pirate79.png Pirate80.png Pirate81.png Pirate82.png Pirate83.png Pirate84.png Pirate85.png Pirate86.png Pirate87.png|Shot exclusive to the 15 Minute version Pirate88.png Pirate89.png Pirate90.png Pirate91.png Pirate92.png Pirate93.png Pirate94.png Pirate95.png Pirate96.png Pirate97.png Pirate98.png Pirate99.png Pirate100.png Pirate101.png Pirate102.png Pirate103.png Pirate104.png Pirate105.png Pirate106.png Pirate107.png Pirate108.png Pirate109.png Pirate110.png Pirate111.png Pirate112.png Pirate113.png Pirate114.png Pirate115.png Pirate116.png Pirate117.png Pirate118.png Pirate119.png Pirate120.png Pirate121.png Pirate122.png Pirate123.png Pirate124.png Pirate125.png Pirate126.png Pirate127.png Pirate128.png Pirate129.png Pirate130.png Pirate131.png Pirate132.png Pirate133.png Pirate134.png Pirate135.png Pirate136.png Pirate137.png Pirate138.png Pirate139.png Pirate140.png Pirate141.png Pirate142.png Pirate143.png Pirate144.png Pirate145.png Pirate146.png Pirate147.png Pirate148.png Pirate149.png Pirate150.png Searougeblue.PNG PirateDeletedScene.JPG|Deleted scene from the televised version Pirate.png Pirate (3).png Pirate (4).png TenCentsPirate.png Pirate (5).png Pirate (6).png Pirate (7).png File:The Pirates.jpg|The Pirates Pirate (8).png Pirate (9).png Pirate (10).png Pirate (11).png Pirate (12).png Pirate (13).png Pirate (14).png File:Ten cents.jpg Pirate (15).png 1024x1024-1903112.jpg File:The gang.jpg Sea rouge and uncle.jpg File:Pirate.jpg File:Sea Rogue and his uncle.jpg|Sea Rogue and his uncle File:Sea Rouge.jpg Pirate (16).png File:Sea Rogue's Uncle.jpg Pirate (17).png Pirate (18).png Pirate (19).png Pirate (20).png File:Hercules.JPG Pirate (22).png Zug.png Pirate (24).png Pirate (21).png Pirate (25).png 10centsandsunshine.PNG dredging.jpg File:engineering_parts.jpg|Ten Cents is not amused zip_and_zug.jpg zug.jpg File:Picked on.jpg PirateGrampusRareShot.jpg Grampus Sea Rogue.jpg File:Meeting.jpg Sunshine tc and grampus.jpg sea_rouge.jpg TenCentsDeletedScenePirate.png|Deleted Scene File:Warrior and tophat.jpg TUGSPiratePuzzle100pc.JPG|Jigsaw Puzzle based on the episode Episode Category:Episodes Category:Stories